thecliquefandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Lyons
Summary Claire Stacy Lyons is not a member of the Pretty Committee until Revenge of the Wannabes, and her name is pronounced as "Kuh-laire" by the Pretty Committee members. Her friends are Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan, but unlike the other Pretty Committee members, Claire has lots of friends outside that circle. She has her friend Lanye Abeley, and also friends from her old home in Orlando. Their names are Sarah, Sari, and Mandy. At the beginning of the series when Claire first moved to Westchester to her dad's old college friend's guest house, she is tormented by Massie and the PC because of her Keds and overalls. Claire does everything she can to impress Massie her friends, but later in the books she be-friends them and becomes a permanent member of the Pretty Committee. Appearance Claire Lyons has light blonde hair with bangs and blue eyes. She has a non-designer fashion sense, loving Keds and overalls, so she has to put up with teasing from other girls of the Pretty Committee. She dresses much more casually compared to the other PC girls, fore she can't afford designer. However, she loves it when Massie lets her borrow things from her exquisite closet. In Dial L for Loser, Claire gets comp boxes full of designer clothes that she agrees to share with her friends. Also, Claire is often made fun of for shopping at stores like the Gap and the Limited. Personality Overall, Claire is really nice and fun. However, she can be pessimistic at times. Claire constantly feels like she has to impress the Pretty Committee ever since she moved to Westchester. Claire loves photography and acting (Dial L for Loser). She also has likes candy. Family Claire Lyons lives with her younger brother, Todd Lyons, and her parents, Judi Lyons and Jay Lyons. Love Life Prior to the first book (sixth grade), Claire had a crush on Andy Jeffries. Little is known about him, except that one time, Claire had thought that Andy was waving at her, but he was actually waving at another girl named Becky Manning. In Best Friends for Never, Claire complains about how boring her life is. She take back this thought however when she meets Cam Fisher at Massie's Hell Freezes Over Halloween party. They dance together and win the dance competition. Claire gives Cam her prize (an iTunes certificate) and Cam promises to make a CD for her. In Revenge of the Wannabes, Cam asks Alicia to tell Claire about his crush on her. Massie also likes Cam, but gives him up when she finds out about Claire's liking for him, too. Invasion of the Boy Snatchers is when Cam avoids Claire due too Nina Callas's fraud Spanish soccer spell. Claire is so upset that she kisses Alicia's crush, Josh Hotz. Cam sees her and they break-up Claire is mourning for Cam in The Pretty Committee Strikes Back. Josh Hotz has a crush on her, but Claire only thinks of him as a friend. She educates Massie on how to kiss for Massie's MUCK classes. Then, Claire sneaks into the boys cabin and apologizes to Cam for her behavior. Cam accepts, and tells her to meet him later. But Alicia Rivera interferes, and due to a confusion between Cam and Claire, Alicia gets Cam to almost kiss her, getting back for the time when Claire kissed Josh. Claire is so upset that she runs back into the cabin. That night, Cam sneaks in and explains the confusion, and they share their first kiss. The sixth book, Dial L for Loser, is when Claire goes to be in a movie. When Massie takes a picture of Claire kissing Conner Folley (the kiss was actually part of the movie), Cam again dumps her but forgives her at the end. In Sealed with a Diss, Claire finds out about a mysterious girl named Nikki. Claire is worried that Cam is cheating on her with Nikki, and is extremely worried until she confronts Cam about her at Skye Hamilton's party. Cam is so upset that Claire would think that, accuses her of snooping, breaks up with her, and leaves the party. Later, Claire finds out that Nikki and Cam weren't together, and tries to calls Cam, but he wouldn't respond. In Bratfest at Tiffany's, Claire's all hurt and mourning for Cam, who is now together with Olivia Ryan. When they have to do a baby assignment, Claire is assigned as a "step mother" for Cam and Olivia's team. To get Cam back, Claire tries to make him jealous by flirting with Dempsey on TV. Later, Claire finds the abandoned fake baby in the middle of the hallway. Claire bends down to comfort it, and Cam comes to talk to her. Claire tries to be strong, and forces herself to walk away and not mess around with people who make her sad. At the book's end, Cam sends her a text message saying: Dumpd O. Wrst Mom. U R the only 1 4 me. Lets Talk. XOX C